


Female Friendships And Fighting

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: General Leia and her group of female resistance officers.





	

“General...”

Leia can’t help her smile as she turns, finding herself face to face with one of her closer friends, a woman who is a part of her resistance team, a good one at that, and feisty enough that Leia knows the person who finally wins her heart will have to be bold and brave and just as feisty. 

“Ani?”

The woman grins, handing her the data she has found, watching Leia read. She knows she is lucky to have a friend, to have many friends, although she considers Leia the dearest friend she could have, and she always will. It was Leia she had been most drawn to, and she knows even now she needs to stay here, with Leia. 

The woman is smaller, shorter but she holds herself with such regal calm and intense focus that Ani feels braver at her side. She is reluctant to meet the others, although she knows they will have to, eventually. Leia smiles and suddenly it doesn’t matter, she will be happy, here, at Leia’s side. 

The force of the greeting when they enter the room amuses her, Leia suddenly slightly wrong-footed by the good cheer and bravery of her women, Ani smiling to step in for the time being, allowing Leia time to think. 

They have always worked like this, but lately she feels more in control than ever before.


End file.
